


Halo (Sam Winchester x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, overprotective!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: You’re out at a bar and your boyfriend, Sam goes protective mode.





	Halo (Sam Winchester x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; mention of sex, swearing, alcohol

This week was the longest and one of the toughest week ever. Tracking down the same vampire for day, we finally managed to find their nest kill all of them. The feeling of accomplishment after a huge hunt however, was so worth it. To celebrate, Dean suggested we go to a bar and chill for a couple of hours. After all the scars the vampires gave me today, a drink was something I couldn’t say no to. 

As Dean parked Baby in front of a bar, all of us got out of the car. Dean locked the door and threw his keys at Sam. ‘You’re driving us back.’ 

Sam murmured, ‘Why can’t Y/N drive?’

‘You think I’m going to let Y/N drive my Baby?’ 

‘Hey, I’m not that bad of a driver.’ I glared at Dean. 

Dean patted me on my head, ‘If it makes you feel better, you can drink with me.’ 

I beamed, ‘It’s been so long since I had a nice cold beer.’

‘It’s been a week, babe.’ Sam added.

‘A week is long time.’ Dean claimed as he walked into the bar. Sam stopped me before I got into the bar, grabbing me by the arm.

‘Hey, how’s your head?’ Sam asked, looking concerned. He gently rubbed my scar on my forehead. ‘I think there’s a band aid in Dean’s car.’ 

‘You’re gonna need a lot of band aid then.’ I chuckled. 

‘What do you mean?’ he said as I showed him my scars on my arm, my calf and my stomach. 

Sam felt guilty, ‘Y/N, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were hurt.’

As I cupped my boyfriend’s cheek, I tiptoed to give him a peck on his lips. ‘Baby, it’s not your fault. I’m fine, just stings a little.’ 

‘C’mon, I want some beer.’ I bubbled, walking into the bar as Sam followed me from behind. 

Dean walked up to us with a beer already in his hand. ‘What took you guys so long?’ he asks as he gasped. ‘Wait, please don’t tell me you guys had sex in Baby!’ 

‘No Dean.’ I gave him a weird look. ‘Of course not.’ 

What he didn’t know was Sam and I already had sex in his car before, Twice. If he ever finds out, he will flip shit. There is no way he will ever find out. 

‘You better not lie to me!’ Dean went on. 

‘Calm down, you’re over thinking’ Sam soothed him. 

As the brothers continued babbling, I walked over to the bar counter. Looking over the counter, I thought of ordering liquor. Then the bartender handed me a drink. 

‘Uhm, I didn’t order yet.’ I implied.

‘That guy over there got this for you’ the bartender pointed out to a man. He was quite handsome, seemed like he was Dean’s age. The man looked at me as he approached me. 

‘What’s a pretty girl like you doing at a rundown bar like this?’ the man smirked.

‘Sir, I appreciate the drink but I can’t take this.’ I didn’t want to be rude and I just wanted him to leave me alone. 

‘No, no have it. It’s a present from me.’ he smiled as he came closer. 

I slowly backed away from him, ‘I’m okay, thank you though.’

He placed his hand on my back, then slowly lowering his hand. ‘Aww, why not? Looks like you can use a drink.’ 

‘Hands off.’ Sam groaned, grabbing his arm away from me. 

The man huffed, ‘Why don’t you mind your own business huh? I’m trying to talk to the lady.’ 

‘You’re talking to my girlfriend so maybe you should be the one minding their own business.’ he assured, twisting his hand as the man whimpered.

‘Alright, I’m sorry. Ow. Can you let me go?’ he pleaded, Sam letting go of him. The man quickly walked away, leaving the bar without looking back.

With an uncertain look on his face, Sam spoke. ‘We should leave.’ he commanded as he took my hand and led me outside. 

Dean saw us leaving the bar and pouted, ‘We just got here.’ 

Sam looked very infuriated. ‘You alright babe?’ 

He nodded, ‘Yeah, he just got on my nerves. Didn’t mean to hurt him.’ 

‘That man deserved what he got. I would’ve punched him in the throat if you didn’t come and save me.’ 

‘I don’t know what came over me.’

‘For what it’s worth, I thought it was hot.’ I smirked. 

‘Aw, no. Wait until we get to the bunker.’ Dean grunted.


End file.
